Muppet Babies Season 2 (1985)
Opening Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Ending Credits * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Art Director: Takashi * Story Editor: Hank Saroyan * Story Consultant: Jack Mendelsohn * Script Coordinator: Carol Remo * Voice Talents of: ** Greg Berg as Fozzie & Scooter ** Katie Leigh as Rowlf ** Howie Mandel as Skeeter, Animal & Bunsen ** Laurie O'Brien as Piggy ** Russi Taylor as Gonzo ** Frank Welker as Kermit & Beaker *** and Barbara Billingsley as Nanny * Voice Direction: Hank Saroyan * Supervising Directors: Terrence Lennon, Ray Lee * Animation Directors: Warren Batchelder, Brad Case, Joan Case, Gerry Chiniquy, Bil Exter, Jeff Hale, Bob Kirk, Al Kouzel, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Margaret Nichols, Karen Peterson, Tom Ray, Bob Shellhorn, Bob Treat * Animation Supervisor: Ken Kessel * Animation Storyboard Directors: Bob Curtis, Bob Dranko, Holly Forsyth, Bob Fuentes, Scott Jeralds, Mike Joens, Todd Kurosawa, Jim Mueller, Scott Shaw!, Lonnie Lloyd, Wendell Washer * Animation Storyboards: Vicki Banks, Janet Chin, Barbara Huggins, Alissa Myerson, Swinton O. Scott, III, Craig Zukowski * Animation Model Designs: Matt Bates, Jean M. Gillmore, Leon Joosen, Phil Ortiz, Chris Sanders, Jeff Schroeder, Bob Scott, Pat Ventura * Animation Background Designs: Bill Frake, Mike Hodgson, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Robert Schaefer, Bob Smith, Martin Strudler * "Muppet Babies" Design Consultant: Jim Mahon * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart, Scott Brownlee * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Music Recorded by: Terry Jennings * Supervising Editor: Steve Brown * Supervising Music Editor: Richard Allen, S.M.E. * Sound Effects Editors: Jim Blodgett, Alison Cobb, Matt Cope, Michael DePatie, John Detra, Karen Doulac, Reuvein Effi, Bruce Elliot, Ron Fedele, Richard Gannon, Jerry Jacobson, Nicholas James, Joe Reitano, Michael Tomack * Audio Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Videotape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Pam Marshall * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Production Supervisor: Jim Graziano * Production Manager: Barbara Donatelli * Assistant to Bob Richardson: Maia Mattise * Assistant to Hank Saroyan: Kathy Selbert * Film Research: Barbara Beck * Research: Larry Swerdlove * Post Production Associate: Andrew Golov * Technical Consultant: John Burton, Jr. * Photo Layout: Peter Montgomery * Produced in association with: TOEI Animation Co., Ltd. * "Star Wars" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corp. · "Raiders of the Lost Ark" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. * Additional footage: EM Gee Film Library, Rocketman, Union Pacific Railroad * Associate Producers: Adam Bleibtreu, John Gibbs * Executive in Charge of Series: Hank Saroyan * Produced and Directed by: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther Closing Logos * Marvel Productions, Ltd. · A Cadence Company * HA! Henson Associates, Inc. ** © Henson Associates, Inc. MCMLXXXV Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Toei Animation